Head Start
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Having appeared and helped Raven with defeating an enemy, the infamous Red X insists that she give him a head start so to escape knowing she'd be after him next. Raven reluctantly agrees to do so and gives him until the count of three. As she starts counting though, he stays in his spot right until she's about to say the final number. RedXRae Oneshot. Read and Review


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

"Never a dull day in Jump City. Even when you are praying for one." The purple haired empath dryly said as she looked on at the sight of the downed super villain.

Raven stared at the surrounding seeing the damage that had been done during the battle that had taken place. The Titan looking on to make sure that everything was finished and there would be no more trouble. "If the day is dull, then what's the point in living?" A voice rhetorically asked. "Without excitement in our lives Sunshine, we might as well be dead." The voice said and Raven turned to looked at her unexpected accomplice who was busy disabling a large machine.

Raven stared as she looked on as he hacked and removed part of the machines covering before taking out a small vial. "Bingo." He said the eyes he wore on his mask narrowing as he stared at the vial with red containment. It suddenly became surrounded by black magic and levitated out of his hand. "Hey." He protested as it came towards Raven who held it in her hand and stashed it away.

"Sorry X, but no Xenothium for you today." Raven said as she had taken it from him knowing he'd use it to recharge his stolen suit.

"Your as fun as always Sunshine." Red X snarkly said as he stood up and the Hero and Thief looked on at each other.

Raven had been the only Titan in Jump City. Madame Rouge of The Brotherhood of Evil had been spotted in another city, finding new recruits and The others had gone off to stop her. However they couldn't leave Jump defenseless and so Raven had stayed behind in case anything happened.

It had been a simple day and she had spent most of the day levitating and reading. Enjoying the peace and quiet not having to deal with the loud antics of her friends. It was almost midnight and she got ready to go to bed when the alarm went off and she went to the Super Computer in the Tower and saw what was going on.

Chang, The Mad Scientist who had devised the suit that Red X had stolen, had been spotted and he had taken with him several objects from places he had robbed.

Chang apparently never knew not to recycle his schemes had tried again to make a cannon powered by Xenothium to level Jump City. Raven had infiltrated his hideout to stop him. However, Chang had taken steps in his security and she had been spotted and surrounded by his goons each armed with electric tazers and prongs to subdue her.

She was about to be struck down when out of nowhere a giant X flew in and slammed a group into a wall binding them. Raven was surprised to see it and she looked up and saw dangling from a support beam, the Thief and enemy of The Teen Titans, Red X.

Red X having appeared fired blasts from his gauntlets he wore ambushing the henchmen. Raven seeing the opening attacked as well and they had defeated the henchmen. Chang had tried to activate the Cannon and destroy them when Red X teleported and laid him out with a hard blow to the face and Raven having used her magic had disabled and damaged the cannon preventing it from ever firing.

"So care to explain why you decided to show up X?" Raven asked as she kept her distance away from him, being on guard knowing that he was a highly skilled individual who had repeatedly gotten the best of The Titans even when it was five against one. No one else seemed to be able to match Robin's Olympic athlete skill and combined with the suit which he possessed, was the one foe they could never seem to stop or apprehend. "Are you planning on becoming a good guy because its starting to become a running gag that you help us out." She asked him.

"Hate to break it to ya, but I'm still the lovable thief I've been. I saw Professor Psycho here robbing places and could tell what he was planning. If he leveled Jump City, what would there be for me to steal or to tick off?" He asked her.

"Figured as much." Raven dryly responded.

"So I take it Bird Boy has gone and flew the coop?" Red X asked her noticing that none of the others had ever shown up.

"Robin and the others had other business matters to attend to," Raven explained to him. "I'm sorry to say that you can't get him mad. Hope your not too disappointed." She replied and he let out a amused laugh.

"I suspect he will once he discovers you saw me and he didn't and he wound up missing his chance." Red X said amusement in his voice. "I suppose you can tie up these bozos by yourself can you?" He asked motioning with his hand to them as he got ready to leave.

"Yes, and after that; its your turn." Raven said to him looking on at the thief who stared on at her. "I'm taking you in for your crimes." She told him. "You can exchange your suit for an orange one at the jail. I think that color will suit you better."

"Hey, I have you know that I haven't stolen anything, at least not this week I haven't robbed anyone." Red X remarked to her and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Maybe, but one good deed does not make amends for the trouble you've caused me and the others." Raven said and she prepared her powers to do battle with him as she levitated. Her entire body and powers were on edge, she knew he was a dangerous foe but she had watched taped footage of him from past battles and his moves. If she made no mistakes and with a little luck on her side, she could defeat him and put a stop to Robin's obsession with getting him and keep him from being a thorn in his side.

"You owe me one remember? You needed my help back there saving your life." He said and Raven grudgingly had to admit that he was right. Alone, she may not have been able to do it. Red X's appearance and intervention had enabled her to stop Chang

She floated back down to the ground and stopped. "Fine, since you insist on it, I'm giving you a head start to leave."

"Oh a chase? I didn't think you were into these type of games." Red X said and she rolled her eyes at his flirting

"Was going to give you a minute, but for that I'm only giving you to the count of three to get out of my sight." Raven said to him. "So get last then." She told him as this was the only chance she was giving him.

Red X seemed more amused at her offer as he stood there pensively staring at her. Although she couldn't see his face, she could just imagine the smug smirk that she'd love to wipe off his face.

Raven frowned looking on at him as he wasn't taking her warning seriously. "What do you want me to do, count it out for you?" She dryly asked him and she got no response from him. "Fine, if you insist on it. One!" She said beginning.

Still he made no move whatsoever. He wasn't mouthing a muscle as he was as still as a statue. Being so motionless one would expect a bird to appear and perch itself on him.

"Two!" Raven said looking on wondering what his game was. Was he going to attack her? That seemed to be the only thing she could think of, she knew how well trained he was with him being a mirror image of Robin. Not even a half second it would take for him to leap at her to cross the ten foot distance and attack. She brought her arms up to her side ready to attack with magic should her but Raven knew that she had to be even quicker than him as whoever landed the first move would be the victor.

Her red eyes stared into the expressive eye slots of the mask that he wore. Looking on at him as the two did not say a word

Silence, not even the sound of their breathing could be heard as Raven tensed up. Silently swallowing, she got ready to speak.

"Thr-"

Faster than she even thought possible, he dashed and was right in front of her. She gasped in surprise as they were face to face and she couldn't do anything to stop him.

His hand then went up but not to strike or hit her, it went up to his mask and pushed it upward revealing a face that had the upper half covered by a black mask covering his eyes and upper half of his face. She looked and saw a mess of black hair with a streak of white in it.

Before she could say anything he then leaned forward and pressed his lips against her own kissing her. Raven gasped in surprise as her hood fell back exposing her purple hair as she was kissed by him.

A red blush formed all over her face as Passion and Joy were seen leaping in the background happily embracing each other with hearts and flowers above them as her other emotions looked on at the display. Rage stunned into silence, Timid dapping at her teary eyes with a tissue, Intelligence reading up on a book called the Kama Sutra and Bravery encouraging her to respond and take the lead.

Raven went to push him away but her hands stopped what they were doing and fell to the side and she slowly closed her eyes shut and began to kiss him back. Her mouth moved against his as their lips meshed against one another's.

She felt his tongue pressing against her lips asking for access and she granted it to him and she engaged his tongue with her own as they became entangled with one another. The half demon girl moaned slightly enjoying it and she heard him moan back which meant that X was also enjoying what they were doing.

They continued on, lost in their own world at what they were doing, paying no attention to the downed and unconscious bodies around them all that mattered to them was the other who they were engaging.

Red X suddenly pulled away from her and she opened her eyes and saw that he had covered his face back up with the mask hiding it from her.

"See ya around." He said and dashed away and out of the building.

Raven watched him flee still lost and recalling what they had done a warm and fuzzy smile on her face. Rage took that moment to whap her upside the head with a mallet to remind her that he was a villain and she was suppose to catch and subdue him.

And maybe when she did she'd tie him up and have fun with for later, Timid surprisingly suggested.

Raven shook her head and covered her head back up with her hood and got ready to go after him.

It was then Raven realized to her fury that while he was kissing her, he had swiped the Xenothium and had tied her hands together to prevent her from chasing after him


End file.
